Don't Fear the Reaper
Don't Fear the Reaper is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the sixth case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in Liberty Town. Plot Previously, The Liberty Secret Investigation Agency, with the help of Rebecca Lively, found out the Project Deathstalker were planning to kill the president in order to scare the people into voting for the unification SDU. Chief MacLeod told Fatiha and the player that Rebecca was laying low in the 5th Avenue Street. There, the two found Rebecca stabbed to death by The Hook. The five people from previous cases were labelled as suspects: Duncan Gibbs, Molly Hillam, Elliot Wald, Felicia Verity, and the LSIA's own Hisao Yamanishi, who also arrested for involve the true face of The Hook. While searching for evidences, Fatiha looks behind and see is nothing. Then when The Hook raise his fishing hook in the mirror, Fatiha screams in horror and the player wrestling with it. After managed kick it in the face, the hockey mask is dropped and Fatiha realize if Hisao is actually did it or not. Mid-investigation, albeit Hisao was only there to help Rebecca in her quest for more knowledge about the Project Deathstalker. The referendum was also moved to the next day, signifying The Hook had to detonate the bombs within hours. Despite this, the cops managed to rescue the president, but Fatiha is kidnapped by Duncan Gibbs, the tour guide who being The Hook's identity. Disguised as The Hook, Abraham and the player were able to rescue Fatiha from Duncan a direct confession of being The Hook. The banker Elliot then laid out the details of the murder. Duncan had killed two people and planned to use the president to lure Rebecca to 5th Avenue Buildings. He then ambushed her, dragged her out to the abandoned house, and stabbed her with his fishing hook in order to send a warning to those standing in the leader's way. Abraham and the player took off the disguises and sent Duncan to trial. Duncan did not reveal to Judge Pereira where to find the detonator so he sentenced to life in prison. During A Horror Beginning (6/6), to make up for the trouble he was in, Hisao accompanied the player to the street and then to the countryside, where they found a cellphone that contained the detonator. Nadia disabled all the bombs. Meanwhile, Fatiha and the player fixed and returned Felicia Verity's witch custom so they could get help from her. They asking her for where Christa Rees' whereabouts. But she don't know too much about her as she gives them an invitation card to attends the Halloween Horror Night at Monetary's Elm City. The president thanks the team and told them that he heard about The Hook's cult follower, who planning to terrorized people in Monetary City during Halloween every year. Heather informed the Chief that the team has no clues about Christa's whereabouts and is still held captive 53 years ago. To determining on who is the following cult of Project Deathstalker, the team followed organization's movements to Monetary City to find another serial killer before the Halloween Horror Night parade. Summary Victim *'Rebecca Lively' Murder Weapon *'Fishing Hook' Killer *'Duncan Gibbs' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect known Latin language. *The suspect drinks cafe latte. *The suspect plays crosswords. *The suspect has a dandruff. *The suspect wears visor. Suspect's Profile *The suspect known Latin language. *The suspect drinks cafe latte. *The suspect wears visor. Suspect's Profile *The suspect known Latin language. *The suspect has a dandruff. *The suspect wears visor. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays crosswords. *The suspect has a dandruff. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks cafe latte. *The suspect plays crosswords. *The suspect wears visor. Killer's Profile *The killer known Latin language. *The killer drinks cafe latte. *The killer plays crosswords. *The killer has a dandruff. *The killer wears visor. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added A Horror Beginning (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Liberty Town Category:Copyrighted Images